


they call me a lovefool (but it's okay if it's for you)

by sunprincewonpil (astrorarepairs)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, SOFTober20, Secret Relationship, and here's 31 short drabbles of that, and these are non-chronological btw!, this is all going to be pretty soft, woong and jo are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrorarepairs/pseuds/sunprincewonpil
Summary: Hundred-word (or so) drabbles of Youngjo and Hwanwoong just being in love and whipped for each other ft. their members who may or may not be done with them.SOFTOBER20 prompts are from tumblr!
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	1. day 1 - kiss

He’s so close.

Hwanwoong is so close and Youngjo can barely hold himself back. Not when he has Hwanwoong in his arms and if he could just tilt his head down, he could kiss his neck—and if he turns just slightly, he could press a kiss on his lips. Or maybe just his cheek.

But there’s a time and place for everything, and a live after a schedule with all of the members present is not it. They’ve been scolded more once and they were all too tired to go through that today.

“Bye, To Moons!” the members greet before they turn off the camera and—

Youngjo keeps a gasp in his throat as he feels Hwanwoong’s lips graze his wrist when he lets him go to stand. The smile he gets, fast and sly, tells him that Hwanwoong feels the same.

It’s hard to wait and hold himself back—but it’s a comfort to know that it’s not one-sided.


	2. day 2 - falling

Hwanwoong didn’t like the feeling of falling; it was terrifying and uncontrollable and it surely ended in pain. There was an accompanying thrill with falling, but was that really worth everything else?

And yet he couldn’t stop himself from falling for Youngjo. 

He never planned on doing so, but no matter how much he didn’t want to notice, Hwanwoong liked how Youngjo acted differently from how he looked. Outside, he was cool and confident, but really, he was warmth and peace personified; and that warmth seemed to multiply tenfold when it was directed at Hwanwoong. 

Youngjo was also safety, love, and understanding wrapped inside one person. It was still sometimes hard to believe that Youngjo felt the same — that he was the one to confess first and jump blindly.

So Hwanwoong let himself fall, too.

  
Neither of them got hurt — they caught each other at the right moment.


	3. day 3 - whispers

“You two, stop that,” Keonhee hissed. Beside him, Dongju had his judgy face on while Seoho and Geonhak try not to add to Keonhee’s growing stress.

“I can’t hear anything from the movie at all!” He tries again, “Stop whispering and giggling into each other’s ears, please, for the love of god.”

“But Keonhee, I haven’t seen Youngjo-hyung for days,” Hwanwoong explained as Youngjo nuzzled his neck. 

Seoho scratched his head. “We  _ all _ haven’t seen each other for days. It was Chuseok.”

“And it’s not as if you guys didn’t have nightly video calls,” Geonhak added.

“I’ve missed you too, baby,” the eldest whispered into Hwanwoong’s ear, closing his thighs between the younger’s body so that he would be trapped as he is — sitting in between Youngjo’s legs and leaning against his chest.

“Let’s turn it off,” Dongju suggested. “I feel bad that Chihiro and Haku have to see this.”

Keonhee huffed, having to be calmed down by Geonhak’s promise of ice cream. “You two are banned from movie nights until further notice.”

“It’s not really our loss,” Hwanwoong said with a shrug. “We have much more important things to do in the bedroom.”

Youngjo only laughed as Keonhee launched himself and his long legs at him and Hwanwoong.


	4. day 4 - together

Sometimes, Youngjo liked remembering the day when they decided to tell their members about his and Hwanwoong’s relationship.

“Yeah, duh,” Dongju had said with no further fuss.

Meanwhile, Keonhee sniffled, and they couldn’t tell if he was faking or not. “You finally found someone who genuinely liked you for the little demon you are, Woongie.”

“Wait. Am I the only one who didn’t know?” Geonhak asked, widened eyes blinking at Youngjo and Hwanwoong’s entwined hands — which wasn’t an unfamiliar sight, but the context this time was different.

“It’s because you’re always at the gym. When practice is over you can see them stay behind, just the two of them, and even at the dorms they’re together in Youngjo-hyung’s bunk when they think we’re preoccupied in the living room.”

“I really hate how observant you can be,” Hwanwoong had admitted to Seoho, who only proudly snickered with a hand over his mouth.

Youngjo gripped Hwanwoong’s hand tighter while the other four created a circle beside them to make a group huddle. The circle was broken immediately after, since Keonhee laid down to rest his head on Youngjo’s thigh. “You guys… are okay with this? With us?”

“I was shocked but it’s not like there’s anything wrong with it. Just don’t go breaking the group up, I guess,” Geonhak had piped in, hooking an arm over Youngjo’s shoulder.

“I think it was inevitable.” The members whip their heads toward their youngest. He had said it so casually, as if he was just saying what to eat for dinner. “What? I’ve always thought you two were soulmates.”

Hwanwoong nuzzled Dongju’s head with his before turning to his boyfriend.

  
“Wha — Youngjo-hyung are you crying?!”


	5. day 5 - hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the interest in these drabbles! 26 more to go!

Hwanwoong liked watching Youngjo at work, whether it was writing lyrics for a song, practicing facial expressions and gestures for their choreo, and lately, whenever he was drawing on his iPad.

In other words, Hwanwoong found Youngjo’s hands frustratingly attractive.

His fingers are so long and Youngjo moves them so gracefully with no obvious effort or intention and Hwanwoong can barely take his eyes off them. And there’s also the way Youngjo’s hands engulfs his own—always comforting but dominant when needed.

Hwanwoong takes a seat beside the eldest on the couch in their waiting room and takes the left hand that was holding the iPad so he can link their fingers together.

“Woongie?” Youngjo steadied the tablet on his lap as Hwanwoong leaned all his weight on him. “I can’t zoom and press undo easily if you’re holding my left hand.”

“Just tell me what you need, I’ll do it for you.”

“Okay. This is rare and I won’t protest,” Youngjo said with a soft laugh.

As Youngjo painted a sunset in Procreate, Hwanwoong watched him work, helping him when necessary, and played with their locked fingers until he eventually dozed off. When he woke up, their hands were still tightly entwined even though the elder himself had fallen asleep with his head bowed and the iPad tucked to his chest.

Hwanwoong used his free hand to rest Youngjo’s head on top of his own and pressed a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s hand before closing his eyes once again to chase sleep.


	6. day 6 - tumble

Accidents happen during practice, alarmingly more often than any of the members expect.

It had happened so fast that Youngjo didn’t even have time to scream or react—one second, Geonhak and Seoho were swinging Hwanwoong around, roughhousing like they usually did, and the next, they could hear the younger’s back collide with the large mirrors. Youngjo had never heard of a more terrifying thump as Hwanwoong tumbled to the floor face-down.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Hwanwoong was quick to shout as he shakily got up.

“Shit—shit, Woong, I’m so sorry. I lost control.”

Seoho and Geonhak held him by the arms to lay him on the sofa, still murmuring their apologies while Hwanwoong reassured them that he was fine. Dongju and Keonhee flocked around Hwanwoong too, checking him for injuries and pressing comforting kisses on his head, but Youngjo stood there, unable to move.

Youngjo was overwhelmed with the fear that had constricted his chest as he saw Hwanwoong get hurt, the anger he felt towards his two members, and the guilt that came with the unusual rage inside him.

But when Hwanwoong met his eyes across the practice room to smile at him and give him a thumbs up, Youngjo could breathe again.

It was then, Youngjo could remember, that he first thought he had feelings for Hwanwoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little angsty this time but i tried keeping it as soft as possible lol
> 
> thank you for the kudos and comments!


	7. day 7 - snow

“Why do they even want these when it’s so cold right now?”

“Should we buy something warm instead?”

“No, let them freeze.”

Hwanwoong and Youngjo stepped out of the convenience store with a plastic bag in hand after being sent to buy what the members want as punishment for losing their game. Youngjo’s credit card has been getting used more often these days, but it’s not like he would let the younger pay for their group’s food.

“Hyung,” Hwanwoong gasped out as he nudged Youngjo beside him, his hand finding the elder’s like it was second nature. He hooked their gloved pinkies together. “It’s snowing.”

Youngjo stared at Hwanwoong instead of watching the snow. “When you’re with someone during the first snowfall, they say you’ll stay together for a long time.”

Hwanwoong laughed—and the sound was so sweet that Youngjo didn’t feel a sting from his reaction. “Well, I hope so, hyung. We’re going to debut in a group after all.”

“I really hope it’s true, too,” Youngjo said, opting for hugging Hwanwoong from behind and exhaling against his neck instead of explaining what he really meant. They were cuddled under a streetlamp while catching snow on their heads, and despite the freezing temperature, Youngjo felt warm; he swallowed back the confession he wanted to make—the moment was too perfect to ruin.


	8. day 8 - moonlight

“Are you practicing right now?”

“I just finished learning a choreo for a cover,” Hwanwoong said, and even though it was their break after comeback, Youngjo rarely saw the younger actually rest. It was admirable but concerning at times. “Why did you call, hyung?”

“I can’t contact you for no reason?”

“No, but it’s unusual.”

Youngjo doubted he could tell him that it’s been getting difficult to contain the feelings inside his chest lately—that he was getting closer to blurting it out whenever they were together because it’s all he could think about. Even during their break, he missed being with Hwanwoong despite only being away for less than a week so far; he longs and longs, but it wasn’t any different when he was back in the dorm.

He looked out the window of his room instead, wondering if Hwanwoong was looking at the full moon outside, too. “The moon looked nice, so I wanted to hear your voice.”

"You remembered to call me because of the moon?” Hwanwoong said with a giggle, “Is it because of my line in  _ LIT _ ?”

“It’s because the moonlight reminded me of your smile. Bright but in a gentle way unlike the harsh sunlight.”

Hwanwoong snorted at Youngjo’s line, although the elder was nothing but genuine. “Oh god, hyung, that’s a whole new level of cheesy.”

"I want to tell you something when I get back," Youngjo wants to say, but he knew that Hwanwoong had the tendency to get worried easily; he’d want to hear it immediately to assure nothing is wrong and Youngjo would rather confess personally and would rather not cause Hwanwoong any anxiety.

He says instead, "I can't wait to see you again." 

And he takes it as a good sign when Hwanwoong replies, “Me too, hyung.”


	9. day 9 - smile

“What’s with that face?”

“Nothing,” Keonhee told Hwanwoong, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“No, that’s not nothing. What is it?”

“You were hanging out with Youngjo-hyung, weren’t you?”

“Umm, yeah. We ate dinner together and windowshopped a bit. He's going to work in the studio before coming home, though.” Hwanwoong answered Keonhee’s question with a squint, not knowing where the conversation was going. “Why?”

“You looked really happy when you came in.”

“I guess I’m in a good mood?”

Keonhee smiled again, and this time a giggle slipped out of his lips. “Of course you are.”

“Okay, out with it, Lee Keonhee. What are you trying to say?” Hwanwoong eventually groaned out as he sat on the floor of their dorm and stretched out his legs.

“I just think that your smile looked a bit different today.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it a secret!”

“Keep what a secret?”

“That you... you know,” Keonhee’s voice lowered to a whisper, but he trailed off after seeing complete confusion in Hwanwoong’s face.

“What?”

“Wait... you haven’t realized it?”

“Haven’t realized  _ what _ ? Keonhee, what are you even talking about?”

“Undo undo undo delete,” the taller babbled. “This conversation never happened—you have to realize it yourself!”

Hwanwoong grabbed at Keonhee’s arms and shook him. “You can’t just leave it at that! Tell me!”

“Oh, Hwanwoong,” Keonhee said with a blink and a smile too wide to actually be innocent. “Didn’t realize you were back already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing 98z :')
> 
> also almost 10 days in! are you guys enjoying these so far?


	10. day 10 - coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the lovely comments! i'm sorry i can't reply to everyone bc real life is hogging me rn, but thank you so so much!!!

“Seoho accidentally spilled coffee on my t-shirt,” Youngjo said as a greeting when he entered their locker room, since Hwanwoong was already staring at the huge brown stain in the middle of his red shirt.

“Makes sense.”

Hwanwoong was cleaning out his own locker but raised his eyebrow at the elder when he didn’t make a move to change even after a minute.

“Can you go out for a bit, baby?”

“Hyung, I’ve seen you more than shirtless a thousand times before.”

“I know, it’s just...” Youngjo fiddled with his spare shirt while Hwanwoong moved to stand in front of him. “Go out? Please?”

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” he asked, and Youngjo knew that he couldn’t bluff his way out anymore—Hwanwoong had eerily good instincts and was only oblivious when it came to himself.

Youngjo removed his shirt and winced when Hwanwoong gasped, no wonder seeing the circular purple bruise around his waist. “Why didn’t you tell me? How did you get hurt?”

“I hit myself on a doorknob,” he explained as the younger examined his bruise, fingers lightly grazing his skin. Youngjo shivered. “I didn’t tell you because it’s dumb and lame.”

“Oh, hyung… I like your clumsy side. I think it’s cute.”

“I just always want to look cool for you, Woong. Even more so now that we’re dating.”

Hwanwoong cupped Youngjo’s face between his hands and pressed their foreheads together, smiling wide when the elder finally removed the worried pout from his lips. “And you are. I have the coolest boyfriend in the world.”

“Youngjo-hyung, are you upset that I ruined your shir—” Seoho said as he opened the door without knocking. “Oh my god, not in the locker rooms, too! My eyes!”


	11. day 11 - morning

When the members have to wake Hwanwoong up in the morning, they have to resist the temptation to give up and just cuddle with him until their manager scolds them for being late; and out of all the members, Youngjo is actually the strongest when it comes to resisting Hwanwoong since he liked having breakfast and getting started early on the things he has to do.

(It was still difficult, though. Youngjo has to pretend he doesn’t hear Hwanwoong’s cute whining.) 

But there were some days, when all of them are tired and their bodies are still aching from practicing until late at night, that Youngjo allows himself to be dragged down to Hwanwoong’s bed by tight fingers gripping at his pajamas.

“Ten more minutes,” his boyfriend said, lifting his head from the pillow so Youngjo can stretch his arm underneath it.

“No, it’s alright. We don’t have practice until after lunch anyway.”

Hwanwoong blinked at him slowly, and Youngjo watched as he processed the information bit by bit, before finally grinning. “You’ll stay here? With me?”

“Yeah. You can go back to sleep,” he replied.

“You don’t want to do something else? We still have a lot of time before we have to go to the company. We don’t have to sleep in.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Youngjo reassured him as he embraced Hwanwoong’s waist and tangled their legs together under the blanket. “There’s nowhere else I want to be.”


	12. day 12 - warm

“Woong, can you go to our room for a bit?”

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Youngjo-hyung’s a bit warm. I think he might have a fever,” Geonhak explained, looking half concerned and half exasperated. “And he keeps asking for you.”

“Oh boy,” Hwanwoong sighed out, because the thing is —

“Hwanwoongie? Where are you?” they heard the eldest call out from the other room.

The thing is, whenever he has a fever, Youngjo teetered between being an absolute baby and being needlessly melodramatic. Today, it seemed like he was the latter.

Hwanwoong went to the hyung line’s room and kneeled beside Youngjo’s bed, who took his hand immediately and caressed it softly.

“You know that I love you, right? You’re the love of my life.”

“I love you too.”

“But… platonically?”

“Platonically  _ and _ romantically.” Hwanwoong reminded him before Youngjo could overreact, “I love you as my member and I love you as my boyfriend.”

“That’s nice. You’re always so good to me, Woongie.”

“Of course, hyung. Do you need anything? Do you want some soup?”

“No… No, what I want is your hand in marriage.”

Behind them and apparently still in the room, Geonhak wheezed. Youngjo paid him no attention and mumbled something about figuring out Hwanwoong’s ring size.

“Have you taken medicine yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I can’t marry someone who still has a fever.”

“Geonhakkie!” Youngjo shouted, which he rarely did, causing both the younger members to get startled. “Get me some paracetamol!”


	13. day 13 - stay

The annoying thing about having a crush, Hwanwoong thought, was that he would rather spend time with them than doing anything more productive—he could go through a choreo, record a cover, or practice his singing, but right now, Hwanwoong only wanted to stay with Youngjo inside the studio. 

The elder wasn’t even paying much attention to him—too absorbed in his work, his lips pursing every time he played the track—but Hwanwoong didn’t mind. Just being in the same proximity as Youngjo made him feel relaxed but also made his heart flutter at the same time.

Hwanwoong fiddled with his phone while he stared at Youngjo. He would take some pictures silently so he could send them to him later; the elder would definitely appreciate the stolen photos of him looking cool while producing a track. That was what he usually did with any of his members.

But now that he’s caught feelings for his hyung, he was hesitant in revealing the photos he had taken. It felt too personal.

The studio door opened and Dongju poked his head in to ask, “Hyungs? Do you want to go eat dinner with me and Dongmyeong?”

“I’m good,” Hwanwoong answered, discreetly locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket. No one knew about what he was doing but he still felt like he was caught red-handed.

“I’m also okay. I’ll finish this first before eating,” Youngjo said. His eyes barely left the computer screen. 

After Dongju nodded and left, Youngjo turned to Hwanwoong, stretching his back while he did so. “You’re really not going to eat dinner yet? You’ve been here with me for almost four hours.”

Hwanwoong couldn’t even sense if he was hungry. All his body was telling him was that he liked being with Youngjo and that he didn’t need anything else. Having a crush made him like this, and Hwanwoong knew it was too late to try and get rid of his feelings.

“I’ll stay, hyung.”


	14. day 14 - dance

Hwanwoong should have known that his members wouldn’t be helpful in suggesting what he can do or give to Youngjo for their 100 days as a couple.

Keonhee and Geonhak had suggested nice but quite boring things, like taking their hyung out to dinner and giving him a custom-made bracelet or necklace. Or something less cheesy like an action figure of a character he was fond of.

“That’s what people usually do on dates and anniversaries, right?” Geonhak had said, ignoring Keonhee’s comment about how he’s not speaking from personal experience because he didn’t have any.

“Isn’t that just typical?” Hwanwoong had asked.

Keonhee just waved a hand. “Eh, Youngjo-hyung is easily pleased anyway. Give him a flower you picked from a sidewalk and he’d be the happiest man on earth.”

“I’m telling him you said that.”

Dongju had simply asked him why it was necessary to celebrate the 100th day when it wasn’t even 6 months or a year.

“It’s a big deal!”

“I guess it is,” Dongju had hummed. “It’s an achievement for Youngjo-hyung to have been tolerating you for that long.”

“I’m going to murder you, Son Dongju.”

While Seoho had suggested—

“Something special? Give him a lap dance. Make it extra sexy.”

“I’m never asking you for advice ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be directly connected to this one! I just have to finish it by tomorrow lol
> 
> thank you for all the love for this fic! 🥰🤗


	15. day 15 - magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra lengthy chapter bc wow we're halfway through the month and the prompts! this chapter directly connects to the previous one ^^

While his members suggested different things, Hwanwoong was able to take their answers and combine it into something better. His plan required their help too, so he convinced the members to distract Youngjo before he could go home, buying him some time to prepare, and Hwanwoong told them not to return to their dorm before midnight.

“Wow, what’s all this?” Youngjo asked as he opened the door and saw the candles littered across countertops, surrounding their dining table.

“We couldn’t go out for dinner tonight because of practice, so I just prepared a little something.”

“Did you cook this yourself?”

“No!” Hwanwoong denied immediately. Youngjo laughed and started putting food on the younger’s plate even though Hwanwoong wanted to do everything for him tonight. “I wouldn’t want you to have food poisoning, especially not today.”

“I’d still eat it even if you did cook it.”

“That’s why I didn’t, hyung. You’re too nice.”

They ate dinner while talking about their day (which they spent together, but it was always fun recalling their members’ shenanigans) or sometimes just letting a comfortable silence settle in the room.

“Youngjo-hyung,” Hwanwoong called out as he stood up and took Youngjo’s hands after they were done eating. “Dance with me?”

Youngjo’s eyebrows raised for a second—there was no music playing after all and the buzzing of the refrigerator was the only thing they could hear—but he didn’t hesitate to press Hwanwoong close to him and slowly sway their bodies.

“I love you,” Youngjo whispered. It was something Youngjo always told him and the members, but it never lost its genuinity, never failed to make Hwanwoong feel like the meaning gets stronger every time he said it.

Hwanwoong nodded, unable to speak when his chest felt so overwhelmed with emotions he couldn’t put to words. Youngjo understood—he always did.

Being with Youngjo like this, underneath the roof that protected their secret, felt unreal for Hwanwoong. It must have been magic that made all of it possible—how else could he be together right now with the one he loved, who loved him back as much if not more, celebrating a hundred days of their relationship when Hwanwoong thought nothing could ever happen between them just a year ago?

There must have been magic, destiny, or something helping them both. Hwanwoong never quite believed in those things, but maybe they did bring Youngjo to him.

“Thank you, hyung.”

“What for? I should be the one thanking you for this wonderful surprise.”

“For everything.” Hwanwoong stopped their slow dancing so he could wrap his arms around Youngjo’s waist and hug him. “For not giving up. For being with us. For loving me even though it’s a risk.”

This time, Youngjo was the one who couldn’t speak. He responded by holding Hwanwoong tighter and kissing his hair—and Hwanwoong understood. He always will.


	16. day 16 - sharing

Youngjo wasn’t exactly a possessive or jealous person—he had a lot of love to give and it warmed his heart to see his members doing the same whether it was through holding each other’s hands or biting at each other’s heads. He shared his affection and was happy when the others did it, too.

But there were times when he’d see Hwanwoong with the other members and there would be a thump against his chest, loud and painful, as if saying, “ _ No. _ ”

He hated himself the most during those times.

He’d see the younger being carried by Geonhak, lying on Dongju’s lap, dancing with Seoho, and being hugged from behind by Keonhee—and the thumping got louder and louder, until he couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

Youngjo had come to realize that he wanted Hwanwoong to reach for his hand first out of anyone else, to cling to his side the most, to love him in a different way than he did the rest of the members.

There was a possessive, selfish side of him that wanted Hwanwoong all to himself, wanted Hwanwoong to consume only his love and look for nothing else. And Youngjo had told Hwanwoong all this one night in a hotel room overseas, a few months after they got together—it had felt wrong to keep it from him no matter how ugly this part of him was.

But Hwanwoong didn’t sneer at him in disgust, didn’t look at him any differently—he just straddled his lap and pressed their foreheads together.

“Show me,” he had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this turned out to be only 0.1% soft 😅 also does anyone else notice youngjo sometimes pulling hwanwoong to his side when he's near someone else,, very subtle of him


	17. day 17 - laugh

Hwanwoong used to think that the word “cute” was an insult.

His old classmates would always giggle at the sight of him, telling him that he’s cute as if he was a child or a puppy. They didn’t see him for what he wanted to be despite all his efforts to improve his dancing, his stage presence, his facial expressions—all they saw was his height and they never took Hwanwoong seriously when he told them to stop calling him cute.

And Hwanwoong used to think that Youngjo was just like them when he first entered the company and his eyes widened as he realized he had to tilt his head downwards to maintain eye contact. 

But Youngjo—Youngjo turned out to be different.

He laughed and he cooed and he would always call Hwanwoong  _ baby, _ and no matter how much he tried pretending that he didn’t like it, he always thought about the way Youngjo says it: fond, teasing, sometimes greasy, but never condescending.

“Every time I called you cute and baby—” Youngjo had explained some time after he confessed his feelings to Hwanwoong, “—that was me trying not to kiss you. I like you so much but only two words come out.” 

For Hwanwoong, the definitions of those words had changed because of Youngjo. The automatic frown that appears on his face whenever he would hear them was now replaced with a bashful smile.

He stood on the tip of his toes after Youngjo had spoken, enjoying the way the elder immediately reached out to steady him as he pressed a kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute, too, hyung.”


	18. day 18 - ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments ; v ;

Hwanwoong could see a familiar form outside the convenience store—there was no doubt about who it could be since he was wearing a beanie, oversized checkered shirt, wide pants, and a denim jacket that had patches and doodles on it. His hyung would be sad if he didn’t recognize his very personalized fashion sense.

“Youngjo-hyung?” Hwanwoong asked as he approached the figure, wondering why he was just standing there without even wearing a padded coat. “Why didn’t you go inside the store? You’re cold as ice!”

“I wanted to wait for you back at the dorm but I was too nervous. I went out to find you but I was also too nervous to go inside when I saw you were in the convenience store.”

When Hwanwoong left the dorm not even 15 minutes ago, Youngjo was still on his way back from his parents’ house; he must have immediately looked for Hwanwoong the moment he arrived at the dorm. What could be so urgent that his hyung had to do that?

“Did something happen? Is everything alright, hyung?”

“I need to tell you something,” Youngjo said with a wide smile, but Hwanwoong could see he was shivering. 

“Should we go back inside? It’s cold out here—”

“I like you, Woong. I’m in love with you.”

Hwanwoong froze, his mouth going slack because of the shock, but Youngjo just laughed and pushed him lightly so that he would start walking.

“I finally said it. Let’s go home, shall we?”


	19. day 19 - contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left the latest chapter hanging but it will be continued in a chapter soon ^^

“How come only Woong’s contact name has a heart next to it on your phone?” Geonhak asked.

Youngjo was texting Hwanwoong and asked if he wanted him to bring home some milk tea after practice, since the younger stayed at the dorm because of a headache. Geonhak happened to be passing by behind him and Youngjo wondered if the younger also saw the amount of heart emojis he used in his texts to Hwanwoong.

"I don't know," Youngjo answered, even though he very much  _ did _ know.

“You’ve always liked him the most. You...” Geonhak trailed off, and Youngjo’s heart started pumping blood faster, torn between preparing an excuse or explaining his feelings for their fellow member if he had already found out. Geonhak was the one he had known the longest in their group, and he trusts him with his life, but Youngjo wasn't so ready to be caught like this—and he wanted Hwanwoong to be the first one to know about his feelings.

“You don’t dote on Dongju like you do with Hwanwoong,” he finally said. “For you, he’ll always be the maknae. He’s your baby.” 

Youngjo let out a sigh, relief flooding his veins. “Right. That’s what it is.”

  
_ Bless Geonhak _ , he thought.  _ Bless him and his unexpected obliviousness. _


	20. day 20 - notes

When Youngjo entered the studio after a meeting with some producers, a dozen sticky notes stuck on the walls and the computer greeted his sight first and foremost—the small multicolored pieces of paper had different messages and some contained doodles of him and his members.

_ Don’t skip your meals! _

_ In case Geonhak-hyung goes back to the studio before Youngjo-hyung, look away, these aren’t for you _

_ What do you want to have for dinner today? I haven’t even had dinner yet but I keep thinking about what to eat for a midnight snack _

_ I can’t wait to hear your next song _

_ If you need some strength, think of me! Or Sunny, I guess >< _

_ I saw a nice shirt that looked like your style the other day while I was in Hongdae with Keonhee, we should go there sometime _

Hwanwoong wasn’t exactly the type to say these things out loud, especially the more affectionate messages. Youngjo had never minded that and he had told him so to reassure Hwanwoong—and for that reason, the notes he left for Youngjo felt special and sincere.

As Youngjo made to leave the studio after finishing up his work, he noticed another post-it note that he was unable to see before because it was stuck at the back of the door; he read it with a smile that his cheeks couldn’t contain, and he gently put the piece of paper with the rest of the notes inside his journal.

_ Good work today! You shall be rewarded with kisses when you’re back at the dorm, so come home quick ♥ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already done with 20 days wow time flies by so fast :o


	21. day 21 - breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the confession scene!
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments :')

Hwanwoong lets out a shaky breath, chest heaving from his overwhelming feelings and tired from trying to keep up with Youngjo’s long strides; the older member kept telling him snippets of his short break as they walked back to the dorm, pretending like he didn’t just confess to Hwanwoong 10 minutes ago.

“Hyung,” he called out to Youngjo, reaching out to pull on the sleeve of his denim jacket. “Hyung, stop for a bit.”

“Oh, sorry, I must have been walking too fast. Should we find a store and buy some water—”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” 

The corners of Youngjo’s mouth dropped with how Hwanwoong refused his attempt to digress but he forced a smile again. 

“I did. I’m in love with you. I couldn’t hide it from you anymore.”

“Youngjo-hyung...”

The elder drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes tight, wrapping his arms around himself to stop his body from shivering. “It’s okay, I won’t be upset. I guess I was just trying to hold off being rejected,” he said with a laugh that made Hwanwoong frown.

“Ah, what do I do?” Hwanwoong whimpered, bracing his hands on his knees and bowing his head.

Youngjo immediately closed the distance between them and tried to see if he was hurting anywhere, and that made Hwanwoong whine louder; someone as good as Youngjo liked him back—how was that even possible? “Hwanwoong? Are you alright?”

“I—I’ve liked you for a long time and I was planning to never let you know about it so I don’t ruin our friendship and I knew it’s not right to date your member—then after you confessed earlier I felt scared but I was also really  _ really _ happy,” Hwanwoong said with a sob, his voice breaking further with every word. “I’m in love with you, too, hyung. What do I do?”

Hwanwoong felt arms wrap around him and a hand stroking the back of his neck. He heard Youngjo whisper again and again, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Woong.”


	22. day 22 - push

After he and Youngjo got together, Hwanwoong was baffled with how his boyfriend (he can use that term now!) would push him away when he got too close even though they’ve been glued to each other’s sides for as long as he could remember. They were even scolded by their members for being too affectionate before they got in a relationship so why couldn’t he get near Youngjo lately?

Even when they were just watching a series together in the living room, Youngjo wouldn’t even let Hwanwoong lean his head on his shoulder. 

He sat up on the couch with a huff, “Hyung, why are you putting so much distance between us?” 

“I’m not?” 

“Then why are you on the floor with a pillow over your face?”

“Because,” Youngjo groaned, voice muffled by the throw pillow. “Because you make me want to kiss you right here and now but I’m planning a romantic dinner date this weekend and I think you deserve a first kiss that’s like a scene from a movie.”

His hyung waited for a disappointed reaction, but Hwanwoong only pulled him up to sit beside him with two arms-length of space between them. He didn’t want Youngjo to be cold on the floor. “Ugh, how are you so sweet?”

“You’re not upset?”

“Of course not. That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Youngjo smiled at him and something in his eyes changed, but he slapped a hand over his own mouth before he could lean in towards Hwanwoong. “See, you’re too difficult to resist.”

“Just give me this,” Hwanwoong said with a laugh as he quickly pecked Youngjo’s cheek before moving to the other couch. “Then I’ll be anticipating that date, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos and comments! over 800 hits too wow thank you :o


	23. day 23 - celebrate

“I’m gonna go to the studio for a bit before dinner. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay bye, hyung. Love you.”

Hwanwoong looked up from his phone, curious about why there was suddenly so much silence in the room and why Youngjo was just standing by the door, unmoving.

“Did you just say the L word? To Youngjo-hyung?” Keonhee asked, mouth agape.

“Casually?” Geonhak added.

“Unprompted?” Dongju also said.

“And without a trace of sarcasm?” Seoho questioned.

“Youngjo-hyung, I think this calls for a celebration,” Keonhee tells their eldest, who was still frozen by the front door. “Let’s order some pizza.”

  
  
  
  


At that time, Hwanwoong was too embarrassed to do anything other than kick Keonhee on the shins—he wasn’t the type to say those things and some of his stupid feelings just slipped out when he was trying so hard to hide his crush on the eldest. But he had to talk to Youngjo about the incident because his reaction made Hwanwoong worry.

“Hyung, do you think I hate you? Is it really that rare for me to speak affectionately?” he asked, but Youngjo was fervently shaking his head before he even finished his sentence.

  
“I was just surprised earlier. You don’t have to say anything at all, Woongie, I already know.” Hwanwoong smiled in relief and Youngjo poked the apple of his cheeks as he returned the smile. “ _ This _ is all I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update, sorry! spent the whole day Adulting, and tomorrow's chapter might be late too :(
> 
> thank you for all the love for this fic!


	24. day 24 - bed

“Should we wake him up?” Seoho asked as their van came to a stop in front of their dorm building but Hwanwoong was still slumped over in his seat, snoring softly. Beside him, Youngjo ran a hand through the younger’s hair and lifted his head from the armrest.

“No, don’t. He got really tired after practice today because he was sleep deprived.”

“Alright. Let me carry him to bed,” Geonhak said, putting his arms underneath Hwanwoong’s legs to pick him up, but Youngjo stopped him with a gentle tap.

“I’ll do it.”

“Sure you won’t complain about back pain tomorrow?”

“Even if Youngjo-hyung’s back breaks like a Pocky stick, he’d still carry Hwanwoong because it’s Hwanwoong,” Keonhee teased. Dongju and Seoho exchanged glances before snickering at the same time. “Right, hyung?”

Hwanwoong whines and Youngjo immediately puts a finger to his lips, but the younger didn’t wake up from all the noise and just went back to sleeping.

Geonhak helped Youngjo place Hwanwoong on his back as they exited the van. The eldest could feel Hwanwoong’s arms tighten around his neck and his warm breaths against his ears and he thinks that Keonhee was right—Youngjo doesn’t care about the aching in his back or the straining of his arms if it meant that he could be Hwanwoong’s resting place instead of his own bed, even just for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow's gonna be the final week of october D:


	25. day 25 - care

When Youngjo woke up and went to the living room, he was surprised to see Hwanwoong already awake and not trying to get a few more minutes of extra sleep on the couch. The younger had his face and hands flattened against a window, sometimes standing on the tip of his toes.

“Woongie? What are you looking at?”

“There’s a kitten across the street, I’m trying to see if it’s mother would come back for it.”

After Youngjo had eaten breakfast and showered, Hwanwoong was still there in the same spot—he had barely moved except when he got some bread to munch on.

“The mother’s still not yet there?” Youngjo asked as he wrapped an arm around Hwanwoong’s shoulder. The black kitten across the street was still just crying on the pavement and watching it made the boyfriends wince.

“Sometimes I think about how I want a cat so bad, hyung. I want to hug it, kiss it’s head, watch it eat, care for it and give it all the love it deserves. It hurts to see cats being abandoned.”

He rubbed Hwanwoong’s arm and pulled him closer to his body so that he could provide some comfort. “I know, baby. Maybe one day we’ll be able to adopt, but with our busy schedules right now, it may be for the best that we don’t have a pet in the dorm.” 

Hwanwoong’s pout didn’t go away, but he nodded. Youngjo cleared his throat.

“Meanwhile… I can be your cat, you can take care of me—”

“Ahhh! Hyung, the mother’s there! It didn’t abandon its kitten after all, thank goodness.” Hwanwoong gasped out as he pointed at the bigger black cat approaching the kitten. “Were you saying something?”

“No. Nothing. Nevermind.”


	26. day 26 - dreams

“Hyung?” Hwanwoong whispered, careful not to disturb his other hyungs in the room. “Are you awake?”

Youngjo nodded and mumbled a “yes” although his eyes were still shut.

“Can I sleep beside you tonight?”

The way the elder lifted his blanket and laid his arm out for Hwanwoong to use as a pillow was so natural and instinctive that it hurt. Hwanwoong told himself that he wasn’t special—Youngjo would do the same for any of his members. 

“...’s wrong?” Youngjo asked, trying to open his eyes to look at Hwanwoong.

“Just a bad dream.” Hwanwoong settled beside Youngjo and patted his chest, soothing him as if he was the one who woke up from a nightmare. “I’ll tell you about it later. Go back to sleep.”

As his feelings for Youngjo got stronger and more undeniable, the more his brain tortured him with dreams that pretend they’re his future. Hwanwoong dreamt of confessing to him and getting rejected, of causing the downfall of the group because of who he was. And sometimes, Hwanwoong dreamt that Youngjo loved him back and kissed him like he was the only thing he needed to breathe. Those dreams were even worse.

Ironic as it may be, after waking up from those dreams, panting and in tears—it was still in Youngjo’s arms where he found comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we have entered the final week of October :'(


	27. day 27 - hug

The problem with having a boyfriend that was perfectly built for any type of hug is that Youngjo always has competition when it comes to cuddling Hwanwoong.

Dongju and Keonhee were his biggest obstacles most of the time—Hwanwoong liked cuddling with their youngest and Keonhee often wrapped his long limbs around Hwanwoong when napping to avoid kicking around. There were days that Youngjo wouldn’t be able to sneak in even just one back hug because Geonhak would decide that he wanted some cuddles from Hwanwoong, too. Seoho was the only one Youngjo didn’t consider competition, but Hwanwoong did like annoying him with physical affection.

“Finally,” Youngjo sighed out as they got back to the dorm after a schedule. Footsteps were scuffling with how their members have dissipated to take baths, lie down on their beds, or raid the fridge for food.

“Youngjo-hyung?” Hwanwoong said, placing a hand on the arms that wrapped around his waist. “Did you miss me?”

“I haven’t hugged you at all today.”

Hwanwoong laughed, pulling down Youngjo to the couch so he could press their bodies together. “I know. I’m all yours now.”

“Do—do you do it on purpose?”

“It’s sweeter when you have to wait for it, isn’t it?”

“Don’t care,” Youngjo whispered directly to Hwanwoong’s ear and then smiling as he heard the younger softly gasp from the sensation. “My body needs your cuddles as sustenance.”

“Eugh, hyung, so cheesy.”


	28. day 28 - blush

Lately, Hwanwoong discovered that he had a certain kind of power. At first, he just did it accidentally, too sleep deprived and groggy to filter his words, but seeing Youngjo’s reaction to it snapped him awake and he immediately filed that piece of information in his brain. He found out that with just one word, he had the power to make Youngjo blush from head to toe in less than a second.

“ _ Jagiya. _ ”

Hwanwoong stared in fascination as Youngjo's blushing started from the tips of his ears to the apple of his cheeks. “Wha—what is it?”

"I just wanted to call you that."

"Woongie, I think that pet name affects me too much," Youngjo said, trying to hide his warm face from his boyfriend.

"You get to call me  _ baby _ but I can't call you that?" Hwanwoong placed his hands on the kitchen counter and trapped Youngjo in between them. He craned his neck up to purr, "That doesn't sound fair,  _ jagi. _ "

The sound of utensils meeting ceramic startled them both and caused them to break apart. Hwanwoong and Youngjo were met with four pairs of annoyed gazes.

"Come on, lovebirds. At least let us have breakfast in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 자기야/자기 (jagiya/jagi) translates to something like "honey" or "baby" or "sweetheart" :)


	29. day 29 - sweet

“What kind of chocolate chips should I get?” Hwanwoong asked, rummaging through the shelves in the baking section of the grocery store. “There’s white, dark, bittersweet, semi-sweet, and milk chocolate. I’m suddenly confused, Keonhee.”

“Just follow the recipe you found on the internet.”

“It said bittersweet, but what if Youngjo-hyung doesn’t like the taste?”

There was a few seconds of silence, and Hwanwoong thought Keonhee probably just rolled his eyes at him. “Go for that, then. I’m sure Youngjo-hyung won’t complain at all about your cookies.”

“Unless I screw it up and it turns out inedible.”

“Eh, debatable. Hyung loves you too much.”

“We can also make it together, if you want,” interrupted a voice that obviously wasn’t Keonhee’s.

“Youngjo-hyung! Th—this was supposed to be a surprise!” Hwanwoong shrieked into his phone, then lowering his voice when the ahjumma beside him whipped her head towards his direction. “Lee Keonhee, what have you done?”

“I didn’t do anything! I just put you on speaker while I was folding clothes and hyung overheard. So sorry, Woong!”

“If you’re really worried about the outcome, let’s just bake it together, baby. It would be fun.”

“You’re okay with that?” Relief filled Hwanwoong—the more he thought about baking, the more he got nervous about failing. There was a reason why none of his members can’t task him with any kind of cooking. “I can’t trust my hands, hyung. Even though I wanted to surprise you with cookies for Valentine’s day.”

Youngjo’s sweet and light laughter through the phone made him smile. “I’m just happy that you wanted to surprise me, Woong.”

Hwanwoong suddenly remembered romantic baking scenes in dramas: playing around with flour, back hugging in guise of mixing the ingredients, and feeding each other chocolate chips that were supposed to go in the mix—it did sound like a better Valentine’s plan than what he had in mind as long as the other members didn’t meddle. 

“Okay, let’s do it together. What kind of chocolate do you like, hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand just 2 more to go, wow. thank you as always for the love!


	30. day 30 - blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: i forgot to say this connects directly to **day 19 - contact** omg im sorry

Hwanwoong’s body and mind hated him today.

Waking up with a pounding headache and remembering how he realized he had feelings for his hyung made him want to hide away from the rest of the world underneath his blanket. He had to skip practice because he couldn’t even get out of bed, so that gave him one day to sort out the confusing thoughts that won’t let him be.

It would have been better if he just didn’t become aware of his own feelings for Youngjo. The things he felt whenever the elder was nice to him, called him cute, held his hand, and told him words of comfort that Hwanwoong never revealed he needed—he should have just denied it and taken it to his grave. Now Hwanwoong needs to get rid of his feelings immediately before he ends up causing complicated matters between him and Youngjo, or even the entire group.

He’ll move on. He’ll cut his feelings at the root and go back to normal. There was no other way around it.

Hwanwoong shoved his blanket away after a few hours of brooding, caving in to the need of finding food, then held back a startled shriek when he saw Youngjo opening his door.

“Oh, Woongie.” Youngjo placed a paper bag and a cup on the floor before closing the door slightly. “Sorry, did I wake you up? I was just going to leave this here for you.”

Somehow, seeing the Gong Cha cup made Hwanwoong want to lie back down, curl up, and cry. “You didn’t answer my text so I just got you taro. There’s medicine in the bag, too.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he mumbled.

“Go back to sleep. We’ll order your favorite food when you wake up for dinner.”

  
Hwanwoong buried himself underneath his blanket again once Youngjo left. His heart was pounding against his chest but he repeated in his head: _ I’ll move on. I’ll cut my feelings at the root and go back to normal. There’s no other way around it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter left :oooo


	31. day 31 - stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connects to **day 22 - push**

When Youngjo removed his hands from covering his eyes, Hwanwoong marveled at how their practice room was transformed into a glittering sky—fairy lights were strung across the walls and ceiling, resembling the stars that they were supposed to gaze at on a balcony of a restaurant, but Youngjo’s date plan was ruined by a sudden schedule in the company.

“I was at least able to do this since I found the lights in the storage,” he said, hugging Hwanwoong’s waist. “The food’s still getting delivered, though.”

Hwanwoong could see the members’ silhouettes outside the door, could hear their bickering even beyond a wall—they were probably the ones waiting for the food and watching out for other people (five other boys, to be exact) so that they wouldn’t enter the practice room.

He turned around in Youngjo’s arms and was met with the elder’s pout. “Hyung, why do you look so down?”

“I wanted this date to be perfect, Woongie. It’s our first one and I wanted to give you a romantic first kiss.”

“I didn’t even imagine that this could actually happen. I was going to hide my feelings for you until they disappear someday." Hwanwoong entwined their hands and lightly swung them around until the pout on Youngjo’s face became a smile. “The fact that I’m on a date with you is already perfect. ”

“Then… can I kiss you now?”

Youngjo didn't receive a reply verbally—Hwanwoong leaned in first and pressed their lips together, standing on the tips of his toes and gripping Youngjo’s arms for support while the elder cupped his face to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t the dreamy first kiss Youngjo had originally planned, but lately, Hwanwoong thought that his reality was much more interesting than the movies anyway.

“The food’s—” 

Although the door slammed open, Hwanwoong and Youngjo didn’t break apart, still smiling into each other’s lips. 

“—here,” Seoho blurted out, too excited about the food to remember that he was disturbing a date. He blinked at the two who were still staring at each other’s eyes and sharing the same breath. “Congrats?”

Keonhee started taking out the food from the box it came in, groaning at the smell of gamjatang. “Can’t we all just eat together here? We’re too tired and hungry to go to find an empty conference room upstairs.”

“You two can be over there, then we’ll be in the opposite corner. We won't look at you, so go make out or whatever you guys want to do,” Dongju said. He handed Youngjo and Hwanwoong their portion of the food and went back to the other three members—they were already forming a little circle near the door and discussing who ordered which dish.

Youngjo sighed. “Well… I guess the date’s over?” 

“What are you saying, hyung? Come here.” Hwanwoong pulled him down to the floor to sit, shoulders and knees touching like always. “I’ll be getting more than one kiss from you before this date ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand it's done :( thank you guys for loving this fic and i hope i was able to make you even a lil bit happy with the daily rawoong drabbles. thank you so much for the kudos, bookmark, comments, and if we became moots on twt!
> 
> also, what's your fave drabble from the 31 days? i would love to know <3

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for this fandom and i am really excited to be writing for my otp! i'm doing this challenge to warm up to writing oneus' voices/characters and i may not be able to update every day, but i will surely finish these 31 drabbles. the prompts are from [here!](https://wafflesandkruge.tumblr.com/post/630827310624407552/made-my-own-prompts-for-this-month-will-be-trying)
> 
> kudos and comments very much welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> twt: [@utopiadays](https://twitter.com/utopiadays)


End file.
